Silence is not always Golden, Sometimes it's Blue
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Blurr is injured during a fight with Galvatron. He breaks down, feeling alone and scared, but one mech may be able to help. EXTREMLY slight Blurr/random mech


Silence is Not Always Golden. Sometimes, it's Blue.

Battle on Cybertron, Blurr's POV

"Blurr, try to distract Galvatron while I sneak up on him," Rodimus Prime said.

"I'lltakecareofit! Noonecandoitbetterthanme,nobodynobodynobody!" I replied to Rodimus Prime's orders.

"Okay, Autobots! Move to positions!"

I hid behind a few upturned crates that once held data pads within them, photon blaster in servo. Galvatron came stomping past my hiding place. I counted to three quickly in my helm before attacking. I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pointing my blaster at his exposed neck cables.

"You irritating little bug, I'll have your helm!" he yelled, throwing me off of him.

"I'mnotirritating! AtleasetIcanmakeupmymindonwh atIwanttolooklike. You,Galvatron,changeallofthetime! Ineverevereverseeyouthesamew aytwice. Yourlikeahumanteenagegirlwho isrichandfamousanddoesn'tknowwhichdresswillimpressth eboyshewantstodate!"

"You enjoy fighting with your glossa, how about I change that!" he growled, pushing me to the ground.

"Letmegoyouovergrownpieceofsc rap! Fightmelikearealmechandnotso melittlesparkling!"

He set a bulky pede on my chest, aiming his cannon to my throat. After a klik of thinking, he changed his tactics. While I squirmed underneath him, he reached a sharp digit to my throat and slowly dug deeper. I coughed and screamed at the same time, as he dug deeper. His sneer grew until his entire faceplates were consumed by it. My vision darkened until I saw his sneer gone.

Then, my world went black.

-

I woke up on the battlefield, alone. I tried calling out, only to find sharp pain coming from my throat and a dull throb in my whole body. I gingerly placed a servo to my helm, rising to my pedes. My stabilizing servos gave out, sending me sprawling to the ground. I still found myself capable of transforming, so I settled for that. I drove to the ship, careful to not jar myself further.

I passed by Ultra Magnus, Wheelie, and Grimlock talking in the hall. I raised a single servo a few inches in a hello gesture. Their stare focused at me, at my saddened, as well as pained, expression and lack of verbal greeting.

"Hey Blurr, you okay?" Ultra Magnus asked first.

"Don't know why, Blurr look about to cry!" Wheelie exclaimed.

"Me Grimlock confused. Why Blurr no talk to Grimlock?" Grimlock spoke in his typical voice.

Once again, I tried to speak; only to double over in the screaming pain flooding my sensors. Ultra Magnus knelt by me, supporting me by my arms. Wheelie rested an kind and friendly servo on my shoulder. Grimlock stayed where he was, unable to piece the puzzle together.

"Hey Blurr? C'mon, let's get you checked out. It's not good if you can't talk."

"Blurr no talk? I understand Autobot now!" GrimLock cheered before Wheelie glared a hole through his faceplates.

I dug my pedes into the ground while Ultra Magnus tried to drag me.

"Blurr...you need...to get...checked out...by First Aid...stop being a sparkling!" he grunted, trying (and failing) to drag me.

I firmly planted my servos on his shoulders and shook my helm. I struggled to push him away, but he was too strong.

When we go to the medbay, First Aid and Perceptor looked up from a pile of datapads and reports they had been discussing. First Aid's optics widen in shock before he jumped into "medic mode." He pushed me onto the berth none to gently.

"Hold still Blurr, it'll be over soon," he reassured as he started to hook an energon drip up.

He knew I hate needles with a passion.

Squirming was not going to happen since Ultra Magnus and Perceptor were holding me down. Not that I had the strength to fight.

"There, all done with that. What else is wrong? You seem awfully quiet for being Blurr."

I spoke/tried speaking, to be rewarded with pain. When I made an agonized and pain laced moan, I was let go of. I curled into a tight ball on the medical berth, praying for the pain to subside.

I sighed, or what would have been a sigh, making myself go into a coughing fit. As soon as it passed, I vented air heavily through my systems, trying in vain to flush the pain away.

I felt a gentle servo on my back, rubbing soothing circles on the soft plating in between my upper and lower main armor plates. Before I know what I was doing, I leaned into the warm servo and purred for more.

"Blurr?" First Aid asked very softly. "I need to check your vocal processor, so you have to lie down and keep very still, okay? I can't do it while you are asleep or else I won't know what hurts."

I nodded and whimpered, unrolling myself as well as bracing myself. First Aid carefully prodded around the tender wires and cables. I moaned in pain.

"Blurr, please hold very still. This is going to hurt, but it may help," he warned.

I stiffened, ready for whatever he had for me. Except, I never would have been prepared enough for the excruciating pain as he dug his delicate surgical blade into my throat. Once again, I was held down. I felt him poke the sensitive circuits and cut something out before retrieving his blade. I coughed up a good amount of energon, making First Aid frown.

"Where else do you hurt?"

I motioned to my helm and my right leg which looked pretty mangled from falling over earlier.

"Your helm and your leg? Okay. Perceptor, grab a heavy duty brace, an in depth cranial scanner, and a welder please."

Perceptor ran off to the back room to grab said items.

"I grabbed the heaviest we have, but it may not be the right one. I can make another one in a few hours if you need it," Perceptor said before handing the requested items to First Aid.

First Aid studied my leg thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"That brace should work just fine."

He transformed his pointer finger into a small laser scalpel before turning to me again.

"I need to cut your leg open. I know it hurts, but I'll try to be fast."

I was forced down, my damaged leg being held at the knee joint and ankle joint. He kept to his word by working fast, but every second felt like hours to me. He welded the brace into place and closed up the incisions he made before wiping up any spilled energon. He hooked the scanner up to the back of my helm and activated it, searching for signs of any other damage. My vision darkened considerably until the scan finished. First Aid furrowed his optic ridges in thought.

Perceptor, who must have seen my curious and worried expression, asked for me,

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can fix Blurr's vocal processor. I can try, but there is a 97.439% I could do more damage than good. We need to wait for Ratchet to come fix it."

I felt my spark sink. I had been sitting up, but now my shoulders slumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blurr," Ultra Magnus said quietly.

He sat down next to me, resting a friendly servo on my shoulder. I felt tears brim my optics until they finally fell down my faceplates. I placed my servos up against my faceplates to contain the tears, but they fell around my fingers anyway. I sobbed until they stopped coming.

"Any better?" he asked.

I shook my helm.

"It'll be okay. Ratchet will get you fixed back up. He's coming in about two weeks."

I stared at the large mech in shock that he thought I could sanely go more than one minute not being able to talk.

If he saw my expression, he did not acknowledge it. He gazed forward silently before standing up.

"I have to go write up reports for Rodimis. Will you be okay?"

I nodded.

Ultra Magnus hugged me quickly before leaving. I stared sadly afrer him, already missing my friend. I felt a servo on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kup.

"You okay Blurr?" he asked cautiously.

I furiously nodded my helm no, not bothering to try to talk, afraid it would cause more pain.

"Oh, Blurr, I'm sorry. I forgot."

He looked as sorry as Unicron is evil.

I pointed to myself to which he said,

"You."

I nodded then made an "ok" sign with my left servo.

"You...okay?" he sighed. " No you aren't okay Blurr."

I tilted my helm to the side curiosly.

Kup sighed again before sitting down on the berth next to me.

"I know that you are just saying that your ok when you aren't."

He pulled a strange rectangular thing out if his subspacd before handing it to me.

"It's a blank data pad. You can type on it or use the stylas to write something."

I wrote out, "Thank you."

He looked over my arm to read before smiling gently.

"Your welcome Blurr. Now, do you want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Ok. How do you really feel about not being able to talk," he spoke with emphasis on really.

I thought for a moment before writing out, "Scared."

Kup seemed a little confused.

"Why are you scared?"

"Grimlock said that he likes not being able to hear me speak because now he understand everybot. And, I'm scared that everybot will like me silent. If one day they have a chance to fix my vocal processor, they may not do it because they like me quiet."

A few tears dripped from my optics which Kup wiped away.

"Blurr. I don't know about the others, but I know I miss hearing you talk. It's too quiet now."

"Thanks Kup."

"No problem little buddy. Anything else in your processor?"

I shrugged.

"Well, if you need me, then you know where to find me."

I nodded slowly as I watched Kup leave the medbay. I looked around the room until I found the one thing I had been looking for. A crutch. I limped carefully over to it and settled the curved metal under my arm. After practicing going around the room a few times, I snuck out of the door. I felt like a fugitive, but I didn't really care at the time.

I made it to my room without anybot seeing me. I laid down on my berth before slipping into recharge, knowing I had a good friend in Kup.

-  
A few weeks later…

"Ready Blurr?" Ratchet asked, strapping a cable to my chestplates.

I nodded, excited that I could finally get my voice back.

"Okay. See you when I'm done."

My systems slowly went down, being forced by the stasis lock. When I came around, Rathet and Kup were talking.

"Hey buddy! How ya doing?" Kup asked.

"Good," I responded before coughing.

Ratchet brought a tube over a and large bucket. Before I could ask what it was for, he spoke.

"You have static in your vocal processor. Let me get it out, then you can talk just fine."

I nodded. He pushed the tube into my mouth, past my dentas and glossa. A few painful minutes later, after draining the fluid build up, he removed the tube. He handed a cube of energon to me which I accepted greedily. Kup sat down next to me, energon cube in his own servo. He took a sip as we relished in the silence. I suddenly jump hugged the poor and unsuspecting mech.

"Whoa! Blurr, what are you-"

I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"ThankyouKupforbeingtherewhen Ineededabottotalkto. Youkeptmesanethroughthisenti relongandboringprocessandIam foreverandeverandavergratefu l!"

"No problem Blurr."

I released him and sat down next to him. He started on about on of his old war stories which I listened to. I grinned, knowing my friend would always be there for me.

A/N  
This is part of the reason I haven't updated anyhong else, but I'm working on it! This is not supposed to be slash but it is extremly slight blink and you'll miss it Kup/Blurr. I hope you liked it! I've been on a G1 kick since I found Transformers.


End file.
